When I was your man
by Nami-switch
Summary: Pertemuan singkat dengan masalalu-nya membuat ia sadar akan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya (bad summary)/oneshoot/AU/first fanfic


_**Hello minna-san! '-')/**_

 ** _Haah.. Akhirnya first fanfic aku berhasil dipublish.._**

 ** _Maaf kalau fanfic nya gajelas,maklum masih newbie hehe :v_**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Warning: typo(s),gaje,abal,bad ice,author amatir._.

 _ **Happy reading~**_

Festival hanabi adalah festival yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian banyak orang. Festival yang diadakan pada saat musim panas itu akan terasa hangat apabila dihadiri bersama keluarga,kerabat,teman,sahabat ataupun kekasih. Namun hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dialami pemuda berkumis kucing yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dango miliknya dengan tatapan sendu.

Pikirannya melayang saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama didalam kedai dango yang kini sedang ia singgahi. Ia teringat pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang kurang lebih 3 tahun belakangan ini selalu ada disisinya. Sebersit rasa menyesal hinggap didalam hatinya. Andai saja pada saat itu ia tidak egois, mungkin gadis lembut itu masih berada disisinya.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu sedari tadi menulusuri festival hanabi yang sangat ramai hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bagi mereka menarik

"Hinata-chan.. Apa kau lelah?" Tanya si pemuda kepada sang gadis bermata bulan yang berada disampingnya

"Hm.. Iyaa" Jawab gadis bernama hinata dengan lembut

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita ke kedai dango itu?" Tanya si pemuda itu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus" balas Hinata kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shino.

Langkah demi langkah akhirnya mereka sampai dikedai dango tersebut. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Byakugan miliknya terbelalak secara otomatis saat secara tak sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mencolok sedang duduk disudut kedai yang sedang ia dan kekasihnya singgahi.

"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya shino saat merasakan ada aura yang berbeda dari kekasihnya yang sedang terpaku.

"A-ano.. Aku tidak apa-apa" balas hinata lembut dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Begitu yaa.. Oh ya, kau ingin memesan apa hinata?"

"Mitarashi dango" jawab hinata

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan mengenakan yukata khas musim panas datang menghampiri mereka dan mereka langsung memesan dango dengan rasa kecap asin kesukaan Hinata

Hinata langsung mengarahkan kembali pandangannya kepada sosok yang pernah menghiasi hidupnya. Kenangan kenangan indah bersama sang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk disudut kedai kembali berputar diotaknya. Deg! Hatinya terremas pilu mengingat kembali peristiwa berakhirnya hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang itu.

 _"Mengapa naruto-kun bisa ada disini juga?" Innernya._

Hinata masih tetap memandangi pemuda itu,dan syuutt~ Tanpa sengaja blue sapphire milik pemuda itu membalas tatapan byakugan milik hinata. Semburat merah muncul dipipi putihnya, sang gadis hyuuga itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya upaya menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Hinata-chan? Dia kesini dengan... Oh mungkin pemuda itu kekasih barunya. Andai saja aku tak memutuskan hubunganku dengannya,pasti yang kini berada disampingnya adalah aku,bukan pemuda itu." Batin Naruto berujar lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

Naruto kini memandangi mantan kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati dango bersama Shino, kekasih baru gadis itu. Sesekali ia melihat hinata tersenyum saat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Shino. Hal itu membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum sekaligus meningkatkan rasa penyesalan yang semakin menjadi.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga pasangan NaruHina harus putus dengan sepihak?

Baiklah.. Simak cerita reka ulang berikut ini

 **Flashback**

Naruto kini sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia mendengus kesal menatap handphone nya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berdering.

"Oi naruto! Suara handphonemu sangat menganggu tahu, cepatlah angkat telephone nya." Protes seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

Naruto langsung meraih handphonenya,memandang sekilas nama orang yang menelphonenya sejak tadi,lalu menekan tombol merah untuk menolak panggilan itu.

"Siapa yang menelphonemu,naruto?" Tanya si gadis musim semi bernama Sakura.

"Hinata." Balas naruto dengan singkat

"Kekasihmu itu merepotkan sekali ya.." Timpal Shikamaru dengan raut wajah malas, seperti orang yang tidak niat hidup.

"Hm begitulah.. Akhir akhir ini ia terlalu berlebihan, ia suka mengatur-aturku dan terlalu mudah curiga, aku jadi merasa jengkel dengan sikapnya itu." Terang Naruto

"Ia melakukan itu karna ia mengnyayangimu,baka!" Jelas Ino sambil menatap naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ah.. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun tetapi aku tidak seperti itu. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Ujar sakura. Pemuda bersurai raven yang sedari tadi hanya bergelut dengan buku novel misteri yang ada digenggamannya kini menatap kekasihnya, mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menatap buku novel itu lagi.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tapi entah kenapa kini rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika harus terus terusan diatur olehnya, aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang tidak mengatur-atur hidupku. Aku ingin bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Jelas naruto dengan panjang-lebar. Teman-temannya pun menyimak dengan seksama.

"Jika kau ingin mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, yasudah putuskan saja dia. Jangan membuatnya berharap lebih padamu." Ujar Sakura.

"Hm.. Iya,aku juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Hinata meraih handphonenya dan langsung membaca pesan singkat Dari Naruto.

 **"Cafe ichiraku**

 **Jam 7**

 **Jangan telat. Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu."**

Kira kira begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh naruto. Hinata langsung melirik kejam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat tiga menit. Ia pun langsung bergegas agar tidak membuat Naruto menunggunya lama.

\- _**Beberapa waktu kemudian**_ -

Hinata jalan tergesa-gesa menuju cafe ichiraku,sesekali melirik kearah jam tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut apabila ia datang terlambat. Bibirnya melontarkan senyum lembut saat ia melihat Naruto, dan ia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun.. Maaf aku telat,tadi jalanan macet sekali." Sapanya sekaligus menjelaskan alasan ia datang agak telat.

"Iya, tak apa. Silakan duduk." Balas naruto dengan datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada bicara seperti biasanya,lembut dan sopan.

"A-aku ingin... Kita putus." Terang Naruto dengan hati-hati, takut bila ia terlalu menyakiti hati lembut hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terpaku. Ia bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Menangiskah? Ini bukan saatnya untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya dimuka umum,bukan? Atau ia harus tetap tegar? Mungkinkah ia bisa berpura-pura tegar sementara hatinya teriris-iris nyeri? Entahlah~

"A-ap-apa kau serius?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Apa aku terlihat tak serius?" Tanya balik Naruto

"Maaf Hinata.. Kurasa ini yang jalan terbaik. Jujur, aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak mau menggantungkan hubungan kita. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita." Lanjut Naruto.

Kini keduanya terdiam. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan mulainya percakapan diantara keduanya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya, rasa iba terhadap gadis cantik itu muncul dihatinya. Namun, inilah keputusannya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali,bukan?

"Gomen... Hinata-san." Ucap Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang masih terpaku ditempat duduknya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mulai mendongak, memperlihatkan bekas airmata yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari pipi mulusnya.

Tangannya merayap kebagian dadanya, meremas baju yang menutupi bagian dadanya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan hatinya. Apalagi saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix -san membuat sakit dihatinya semakin membara.

Setelah satu jam setelah kepergian Naruto dari hadapannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang.

 _Aku tak ingin terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Walau sangat menyakitkan... Tapi aku rela diputuskan olehnya secara sepihak. Jika ini bisa membuatnya bahagia_ " begitulah hinata memaknai berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Gadis hyuuga itu bangkit dari duduknya. Menyeka sudut matanya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari cafe itu disertai dengan senyum palsunya.

 **flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum miris memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia karena sudah melepaskan gadis cantik,baik,sopan dan penuh perhatian seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

Walaupun ia amat sangat menyesal memutuskan gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi.. Untuk apa disesali? Toh kalaupun ia menyesal terlalu dalam, itu tidak membuat Hinata kembali kedalam pelukannya,bukan?

 _Hmm.. Jika dia memang jodohku, dia pasti akan kembali kepadaku, bukankah begitu?"_ Batinnya berusaha menyemangat dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kedai dango. Saat ia berada disamping tempat Hinata dan Shino yang memang dekat dengan arah keluar, ia tersenyum kepada pasangan muda itu yang kemudian disambut dengan senyuman hangat Dari keduanya.

Naruto blushing melihat senyuman hangat Hinata yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Gadis itu bukan lagi miliknya dan ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap. Yah, walaupun berharap itu tidak salah, tapi berharap terlalu jauh itu juga tidak bagus,kan?

Lagi-lagi Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khas yang menurut teman-temannya sangat menggelikan. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menelusuri festival Hanabi yang sudah sedikit berkurang keramaiannya,maklum saja sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam waktu Tokyo,jepang.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Entah apa yang dirasakan si rambut durian itu,yang pasti ia terlihat sangat - bahagia. Eh,bahagia? Naruto baru saja melihat mantan terindahnya sedang bercengkrama dengan mesra dengan pemuda lain,dan kini ia malah mengumbarkan kebahagian? _dasar baka!_

Namun berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan sang pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Ia tidak harus memiliki segalanya yang ia mau untuk menjadi bahagia. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Sekarang,alasan ia bahagia adalah Karena Hinata sudah bahagia dengan pemuda berkacamata itu. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia sangat menyenangkan,bukan? Yah~ walaupun alasannya berbahagia itu bukan diri kita sendiri.

 _Daripada kita tetap selalu bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi tetapi itu tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Bukankah lebih baik merelakannya agar ia memilih kebahagiannya sendiri? Hm_

 _Intinya.._

 _Melihat orang yang kita sayangi berbahagia juga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri,bukan?_

 _"Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku bahagia. Sesederhana itulah rasaku."_

.

.

.

× The End ×

Regards,

Yui Switch

Masih perlu banyak bimbingan dari para senpai :D

RnR please? Thank you before({})


End file.
